Variations on mouse traps have been in existence for over a hundred years. The classic mouse trap includes a spring-loaded bar which is released by a pedal when the mouse operates the pedal inadvertently while eating the bait placed on the pedal. The bar snaps very quickly and breaks the neck of the mouse. These mouse traps may be viewed as inhumane to some, particularly when the bar only injures the mouse without immediately killing the mouse. To others, the idea of having to handle a dead mouse during removal makes them squeamish. In addition, the classic mouse trap can cause injury to pets and small children who come across a set trap.